Alexander ist etwas eifersüchtig
by Levitt
Summary: Der junge Alexander ist eifersüchtig...


Alexander hob die Hand und klopfte so stark er konnte an das schwere Holz, sodass ihm nach kurzer Zeit schon die Knöchel schmerzten. Dumpf hallte es von den Wänden wider. Der Junge befand sich vor Hephaistions Räumen und konnte es kaum erwarten mit diesem zu spielen! Den ganzen Morgen lang schon hatte seine Mutter ihn bei sich behalten und nun endlich konnte er seinen besten Freund Hephaistion abholen, der selber nur wenige Jahre jünger war, um mit ihm den Tag zu verbringen. Aufgeregt wippte er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Normalerweise pflegte der junge Prinz auch nicht zu klopfen, doch seit Hephaistions Vater Amyntor im Palast war hatte er sich dies angewöhnt. Der Vater seines Freundes war sehr selten zu Besuch, denn er hatte selber viele Pflichten als Großgrundbesitzer, aber genau deswegen hatte sich Hephaistion ja so sehr gefreut. Alexander meinte gehört zu haben, dass es irgendwelche wichtigen Dinge zu besprechen gab.

Nach mehreren Minuten öffnete immer noch niemand die Tür. Erneut, und jetzt auch noch ungeduldiger, klopfte der Prinz an die Tür. Als sich nach wenigen Sekunden immer noch nichts im Zimmer regte, öffnete er sich selbst die Tür.  
„HEPHAISTION!"  
Doch entgegen den Erwartungen war Hephaistions Zimmer leer. Das Bett war ungemacht, woraus Alexander schloss, dass Hephaistion es eilig gehabt haben musste. Denn sein Freund war normaler Weise ein ordentlicher Mensch. Bei seinem Vater würde er nicht sein, denn der war schwer beschäftigt und fand höchstens abends Zeit. Da kam ihm eine Idee: Vielleicht versteckte sich Hephaistion vor ihm? Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er quer durch das Zimmer.  
„Hephaistion? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich finde dich!"  
Mit seinem Blick suchte er den ganzen Raum nach Hephaistion ab. Dessen Zimmer war zwar nicht annähernd so groß wie das von Alexander, doch trotzdem gab es genügend Versteckmöglichkeiten die ein Junge von sieben Jahren nutzen konnte. Er hüpfe zu dem Tisch, sah darunter, dann hüpfte er zum Schrank: doch nirgendwo fand er eine Spur von seinem Freund. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den Vorhang. Natürlich musste sich Hephaistion dort versteckt haben! Erst vor ein paar Tagen war er beim Spielen hinter diesem Vorhang hervor gesprungen und hatte Alexander überrumpelt und zu Boden geworfen. Hephaistion war ein starker Gegner: Aber schließlich war Alexander ein Prinz! Demnach würde er Hephaistion besiegen!  
„HAB ICH DICH!"  
Mit einen kurzen Ruck riss er den Vorhang zur Seite: Doch dort war wieder niemand! Hephaistion musste als-  
„Prinz Alexander?"  
Alexander schreckte heftig auf als er die Stimme direkt hinter sich vernahm. Er wirbelte schnell um, blieb jedoch am Vorhang hängen und fiel samt Vorhang zu Boden.  
„Prinz Alexander? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
Heftig strampelnd versuchte er sich aus seiner misslichen und darüber hinaus auch noch sehr peinlichen Lage zu befreien, als er die Stimme Nizas erkannte. Zwar hatte er gehofft, auf Hephaistion zu treffen, doch dessen Amme musste ihm doch auch sagen können wo er steckte.  
"Mir geht es gut! Ich - Ich bin auf der Suche nach Hephaistion! Wo ist er?"  
Er reckte den Kopf und hob sein Kinn, um ein wenig mächtiger zu wirken. Seine Mutter tat dies auch immer. Niza tat es mit einem Lächeln ab.  
„Wie ihr euch schon selbst überzeugen konntet: hier werdet ihr ihn nicht finden."  
Ihre Worte waren keinesfalls spöttisch, eher amüsiert. Bestätigend nickte Alexander.  
„Aber wo kann ich finden? Ich habe eine gute Idee was wir heute spielen könnten : Es ist von allergrößter Wichtigkeit!"  
„Soweit ich weiß, ist er mit Antipaters Sohn draußen spielen. Sie wollten zur Weide."  
Misstrauisch zog Alexander die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum spielte Hephaistion denn mit Kassander? Hephaistion war doch schüchtern!-und wer schüchtern ist spielt nicht mit Kassander! Denn Kassander konnte richtig fies sein ! Das wusste Alexander!  
„Niza, du bist dir doch bewusst, dass du auf Hephaistion aufpassen musst?!"  
Niza lächelte immer noch, während sie seelenruhig begann den Vorhang wieder aufzuhängen.  
„Aber natürlich, mein Prinz. Aber glaubt ihr Antipaters Sohn ist eine große Gefahr für euren Freund?"  
„Ich wollte dich nur auf deine..ehhmm ..deine.",  
Stirn runzelnd suchte Alexander nach dem passenden Wort.  
„...Auf meine Pflichten?"  
„Ja genau! Ich wollte dich nur auf deine Pflichten hinweisen!"  
Zufrieden nickte Alexander wieder und sah Niza zu, wie sie nun Hephaistions Bett ordnete.  
„Dann bedanke ich mich bei euch mein Prinz."  
„Ich werde jetzt zur Weide gehen!"  
Während Alexander stolz aus dem Raum stolzierte, sah Niza ihm nur Kopfschüttelnd nach.

Leise summend ging Alexander den Weg zur Weide entlang, während er einen kleinen Stein vor sich her stieß. Wieso traf Hephaistion sich mit Kassander- auf der Weide? Wo es doch relativ weit weg vom Palast war? Normalerweise lies er sich nicht so leicht überzeugen weit fort zu spielen..Aber egal! Er würde Hephaistion schon überzeugen mit sich zu kommen. Sicher würde Kassander ihn nur langweilen!  
Alexander blieb stehen und sah sich um. Er stand inmitten der Wiesen auf denen die Pferde grasten. Seinem Vater und dessen Soldaten gehörten viele Pferde. Wie also sollte er Kassander und Hephaistion da finden? Vielleicht waren sie bei Amyntors Pferd? Überzeugt von dem Gedanken ging der Prinz zu den Weideflächen, auf denen die Pferde der Generälen seines Vaters standen. Es konnte sein, dass Hephaistion Kassander voller Stolz das Pferd seines Vaters zeigen wollte. Amyntor war erst vor wenigen Tagen in Pella angekommen und wollte noch einige Zeit bleiben- etwas mit Alexanders Vater, dem König, bereden. Und tatsächlich: Mehrere Meter entfernt entdeckte er die beiden, wie sie bei einem Pony standen und Hephaistion ihm Heu hinhielt. Ein wenig verwirrt blieb Alexander stehen. Es war weder Amyntors Pferd, noch Antipaters. Das Pony war dunkelbraun und hatte weiße Flecken auf der Stirn und ebenfalls weißes Fell oberhalb der Hufen.  
Selbstbewusst ging er auf sie zu. Als er schon ganz Nahe bei ihnen war, sie ihn aber noch nicht bemerkt hatten, lachte Hephaistion plötzlich glücklich auf. Verwirrt beschleunigte der Prinz seine Schritte. Er wusste, dass Hephaistion selten lachte und wenn er es tat dann eigentlich nur wenn er mit ihm alleine war! Hephaistion sollte nicht mit Kassander lachen!  
„Hephaistion, was tust du hier draußen? Bei einem fremden Pony?"  
Sofort drehten sich die beiden um. Doch Hephaistion lachte nur wieder.  
„Alexander! Das ist doch gar kein fremdes Pony. Das ist Nestor! Er ist -"  
Plötzlich legte Kassander einen Arm um Hephaistions Schulter und sah den Prinzen stolz an.  
„Er ist der meine!"  
Überrascht legte Alexander seinen Kopf schief. Seit wann hatte Kassander ein eigenes Pony? -Und auch noch so ein prächtiges? Wieso hatte er kein Pony? Er wollte auch ein Pony! Eines, dass viel prächtiger war als das von Kassander!  
„Woher hast du das Pony?!"  
„Mein Vater hat es mir geschenkt!"  
Überheblich sah er den Prinzen an, woraufhin Alexander sofort wütend die Augen zusammenkniff. Er brauchte auch ein Pony mit dem er alle beeindrucken konnte! Fassungslos wanderte sein Blick schließlich zu Hephaistion, der sich jedoch genauso zu freuen schien wie Kassander selbst.  
„Ist das nicht toll? Kassander hat ein eigenes Pony. Und es ist so schön.."  
Liebevoll streichelte Hephaistion Nestor am Hals, während Alexander nur unzufrieden den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich werde auch bald ein eigenes Pony bekommen! Aber nun lass uns gehen Hephaistion: Ich habe eine gute Idee, was wir heute machen können !"  
Doch entgegen dem Gesagten blieb Hephaistion bei Kassander und dem Pony stehen.  
„..Aber Kassander hat mir erlaubt noch auf dem Pony zu reiten!"  
„Wenn es sein Pony ist, wieso reitet er dann nicht selbst darauf?"  
Trotzig verschränkte der junge Prinz die Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte nicht länger bei Kassander und seinem dämlichen Pony bleiben! Hephaistion sollte mit ihm kommen!  
„Bist du etwa neidisch, Alexander?! Weil ich ein Pony habe und du nicht?"  
Spöttisch blickte Kassander ihn an und hob ebenfalls das Kinn, wobei ihm seine langen Haare aus dem Gesicht vielen.  
„Bin ich gar nicht! Komm Hephaistion! "  
„Ich will aber lieber reiten! Wir können auch noch nachher spielen Alexander!"  
„Nein! Du wirst nicht reiten! Wir gehen jetzt spielen, was ich möchte! Ich bin der Prinz also entscheide ich auch!"  
Nun verschränkte Hephaistion selber wütend die Arme. Kassander sah ihnen nur aus sicherer Entfernung amüsiert zu.  
„Du entscheidest nicht über mich, Alexander. Du bist nicht der König!"  
„Aber ich bin der Prinz und deshalb tust du, was ich dir sage! Alle tun, was ich sage.."  
„NEIN!"  
„Ich lasse dich festnehmen, wenn du nicht mitkommst!"  
„Das kannst du gar nicht, Alexander!"  
Damit wandte Hephaistion sich ab und blieb mit dem Rücken zu Alexander stehen.  
„Dann geh doch mit Kassander reiten! Das ist mir doch egal! Ich kann auch alleine viel bessere Sachen machen, die auch viel mehr Spaß machen!"  
„Wenn du möchtest, lasse ich dich auch auf Nestor reiten- meinem Pony."  
Trat Kassander nun vor und machte eine überschwängliche Handbewegung. Alexander sah, wie zufrieden er mit der Situation war. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Pony! Zuhause würde er seinen Vater auch um ein Pony bitten! Dann würde Hephaistion bestimmt bei ihm sein wollen! Sein Vater würde den Ernst der Lage schon erkennen!  
„PAH!"  
Wütend aber auch sichtlich beleidigt, verließ Alexander die beiden. Er war so sauer wie.. ja so sauer wie sein Vater sauer sein konnte! So sauer war er! Als er sich schon ein wenig entfernt hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick traf Hephaistions, der ihm nachsah. Eigentlich wollte Alexander nicht mit seinem besten Freund streiten: das taten sie nie! Aber Hephaistion hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen! Es schien, als wollte Hephaistion ihn noch etwas nachrufen, aber als Kassander zu ihm sprach und auf das Pony deutete, wandte sich Hephaistion wieder ab.

Wütend stampfte Alexander durch den Palast. Er reagierte nicht einmal, als die Bediensteten ihn grüßten oder sich gar verbeugten. Er empfand es als ein Unding, dass man mit ihm so umsprang, dass Hephaistion sich ihm widersetzte, ihm, den Prinzen, dem doch sonst alle Gehör schenkten und seinen Wünschen folge leisteten, das war eine Erfahrung, die sich Alexander wünschte nie gemacht zu haben.  
So schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine trugen eilte der junge Prinz in die Versammlungsräume, in denen er seinen Vater vermutete. Niemand widersetzte sich ihm! Nicht Hephaistion und schon gar nicht Kassander! Von weitem sah er schon den Eingang zu den Räumen: Er würde jetzt seinem Vater gegenüber treten und dieser würde dann Hephaistion und Kassander festnehmen lassen! -Und dann würde er auch noch ein Pony bekommen! Doch bevor er die Tür aufstoßen konnte, stellte sich ihm Kleitos in den Weg.  
„Na Alexander, wo möchtest du denn hin?"  
Der Schwarze Kleitos war einer der vertrautesten Männer seines Vaters, das wusste Alexander. Eigentlich mochte er den Mann mit den schwarzen Augen gerne.  
„Ich muss zu meinem Vater!",  
Doch nun war er verärgert, dass ihm der Weg versperrt wurde. Der junge Prinz machte einen Schritt zur Seite um an Kleitos vorbei zu gelangen. Aber bevor er nur einen Schritt näher an die Tür gelangen konnte, stand Kleitos wieder vor ihm.  
„Dein Vater hat wichtigen Besuch, Alexander, das weißt du doch. Was könnte also so wichtig sein, dass du ihn jetzt störst?"  
Amüsiert ging der Krieger in die Hocke um mit seinem Prinzen auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Ich habe auch etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen: Hephaistion hat.. Hochverrat begangen."

„-und ich brauche ein Pony!"  
Setzte er schnell hinterher, als Kleitos nur skeptisch die Augenbraue hochzog.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass diese... wichtige Angelegenheit keinen Aufschub duldet?!"  
„Da bin ich absolut sicher! Kassander muss auch eingesperrt werden!"  
„Hör mir mal kurz zu Alexander"  
Der junge Prinz verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, das hatte er schon einige Male bei seinem Vater gesehen, sah Kleitos jedoch an und wartete.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was passiert ist..und warum du nun ein Pony benötigst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Hephaistion dir nichts böses wollte und wenn doch, solltest du zuerst mal mit Amyntor sprechen."  
Dies sagte Kleitos, während er Alexander die Hand auf den Kopf legte und sich langsam erhob.  
„Aber deinen Vater solltest du deswegen ganz sicher nicht stören."  
„Wenn du meinst...Dann werde ich auf der Stelle zu Amyntor gehen!"  
Fest entschlossen drehte er sich um und lies einen amüsiert grinsenden Kleitos zurück.  
„.. den Kampfgeist der Mutter und den Verstand des Vaters.. "  
Mit diesen Worte wandte sich auch der Schwarze Kleitos zum gehen. Nun war der sture Prinz jedenfalls Amyntors Problem, eine kleine Rache, da Amyntor ihm beim gestrigen Trinkgelage alle Weiber weggeschnappt hatte.

Alexanders Wut war immer noch nicht verraucht. Er würde jetzt zu Hephaistions Vater gehen und diesem seinen Standpunkt klar machen! Hephaistion hatte nicht das Recht sich so zu verhalten!  
Als er vor der Tür zu Amyntors Gemächern stehen blieb, zögerte er dann doch für einen kurzen Moment. Doch er atmete einmal tief durch und die Unsicherheit verflog. Seine Mutter hatte ihm beigebracht was es heißt stark zu sein. Die zwei Wachen vor dem großen Gemach öffneten ihm sofort die riesige Tür und schon auf den ersten Blick sah Alexander den gesuchten Mann an einem Schreibtisch voller Papyrusrollen sitzen. Die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich und er durchquerte den prachtvollen Raum. Erst als er direkt vor dessen Schreibtisch stand, blickte Amyntor auf.  
„Mein Prinz, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
Amyntor war ein Mann von großer Statur. Er hatte braune Haare und ebenso wie Hephaistion blaue Augen.  
„Ich muss mit euch über euren Sohn reden, Hephaistion."  
Alexander reckte das Kinn leicht vor.  
„Über Hephaistion?"  
Amyntor legte das Pergament, dass er bist eben noch durchgesehen hatte beiseite und deute seinem Prinzen mit einer Kopfbewegung sich auf einen der freien Stühle zu setzten.  
„Was ist mit ihm? Ihm ist doch sicher nichts zugestoßen?"  
Als Alexander die Sorge in Amyntors Augen erkannte, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. Er hatte nun eine bessere Idee, als die, Hephaistion festnehmen zu lassen. Amytor lehnte sich nun wieder zurück.  
„Jedenfalls.. noch nicht.."  
Alexander hob sich auf den Stuhl sah über den Schreibtisch und die vielen Pergamente hinüber zu Hephaistions Vater, der ihn seinerseits erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Also.. Das Problem ist, dass euer Sohn mit Kassander spielt: -und das ganz weit weg auf den Pferdewiesen! Nur weil Kassander ein Pony hat!"  
„Kassander? Antipaters ältester Sohn?"  
„Ja genau! Das will ich nicht! Kassander ist nicht nett- auch nicht zu Hephaistion! Deswegen soll er nicht mit ihm spielen! Er soll mit mir spielen! Ich bekomme ja auch bald ein Pony!"  
„Denkt ihr nicht, dass Hephaistion selber entscheiden kann, mit welchen Kindern er spielt?"  
Alexander schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. Er wusste, dass Amyntor irgendwie Recht hatte, aber trotzdem!  
„Aber nicht mit Kassander! Ich will, dass Hephaistion mit mir spielt: Ihr müsst ihm verbieten mit Kassander zu spielen!"  
Amyntor ahnte, worauf das hinauslief. Leise seufzend lehnte er sich nach vorne und stütze seine Unterarme auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
„Und ihr denkt also, dass Kassander kein guter Umgang für meinen Sohn ist?"  
„Genau! Ich bin ein viel besserer Umgang! -Und deswegen müsst ihr ihm das sofort verbieten : sonst muss ich ihn festnehmen lassen !"  
Amyntor seufzte noch einmal leise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die braunen Haare.  
„Es wäre falsch ihm das zu verbieten, mein Prinz. Lasst es mich so erklären : Stellt euch vor, euer Vater würde euch verbieten mit Hephaistion zu spielen, und stattdessen verlangen, dass ihr mit Kassander spielt. Würdet ihr dann Kassander lieber mögen als Hephaistion?"  
Nachdenklich legte der junge Prinz seinen Kopf schief.  
„Nein, ich würde Kassander natürlich immer noch nicht mögen! Dann erst recht nicht! Aber ich bin auch nicht wie er: ich bin der Prinz. Und deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wieso Hephaistion mir Kassander vorzieht.."  
Laut einatmend erhob sich Amyntor von seinem Stuhl. Wie sollte er dem kleinen, sturen Prinzen nur deutlich machen, dass er so falsch handelte? Langsam ging er um den Tisch herum und setzte sich genau gegenüber von Alexander halb auf den Tisch. Sein rechtes Bein baumelte leicht hin und her als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Seht mal, Prinz Alexander: eure Freundschaft ist euch doch wichtig oder?"  
Alexander nickte, er war bereit für ein echtes Erwachsenengespräch!  
„In der Tat!"  
„Und du weißt, das wahre Freundschaft eine wichtige Tugend ist, die man sich in keiner Schlacht erkämpfen, die man nicht erzwingen oder mit Gold erkaufen kann?"  
Wieder nickte Alexander.  
„Aber genau das versucht ihr gerade."  
Dem Prinzen fehlten für einen kurzen Moment die Worte.  
„Aber-"  
„Wenn ihr Hephaistion jetzt zu etwas zwingt, dann wird das eurer Freundschaft Übel bringen und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder?"  
Nun war Alexander unsicher: wäre sein Handeln wirklich so unrecht?  
„Das möchte ich nicht!"  
Zufrieden lächelte Amyntor. Langsam schien Alexander zu verstehen.  
„Na seht ihr! Und wenn ich euch das so unter Männern sagen kann: Das braucht ihr auch gar nicht. Ihr braucht niemanden zwingen. Hephaistion spielt gerne mit euch: er redet fast nur von euch. Wenn ihr heute mit ihm redet und ihm eure Sorge mitteilt, wird er das verstehen, also handelt nicht so überstürzt und vor allem nicht aus Zorn!"  
Vorsichtig nickte der Prinz. Das verstand er. Amyntor hatte recht! Sie stritten sonst nie! Hephaistion würde ihn verstehen! Plötzlich wieder glücklich, über die Aussicht schon bald wieder mit seinem Freund spielen zu können, sprang der Prinz von seinem Stuhl.  
„Ich danke euch Feldherr Amyntor! Ihr seid ein treuer, kenntnisreicher und stolzer Mann Makedoniens!"  
Mit diesen Worten, bei denen sich Amyntor ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, waren es doch genau die Worte, die König Philipp am letzten Abend zu ihm gesagt hatte, lief Alexander schon los in Richtung Tür.  
„Ich werde mich mit Hephaistion vertragen!"

„Huch..",  
Erschrocken sprang Niza zu Seite, als Alexander wie von Sinnen aus dem Gemach stürmte.  
„Mein Prinz-"  
Doch Alexander war schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.  
„Bei allen Göttern..."  
Irritiert drehte sich Niza um und entdeckte einen leise murmelnden Amyntor in dem Gemach, aus dem Alexander gerade rausgestürmt war.  
Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen, doch Amyntor deutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken einzutreten. Nur mir Mühe konnte sie ein lachen unterdrücken: konnte sie sich doch denken was Amyntor gerade durchgemacht hatte.  
„Wie viel Energie in ihm steckt, nicht wahr?"  
„Wie war, ganz die Mutter..."  
Als Niza den Blick jedoch senkte und kein weiteres Wort von sich gab, fuhr Amyntor aufmunternd fort:  
„Er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck, doch er muss noch viel lernen."

Gedankenverloren wanderte der junge Prinz durch den Palast. Wohin er überhaupt wollte, wusste er nicht so genau. Er musste nachdenken. Nach diesem Erwachsenengespräch war ihm klar geworden, dass er Hephaistion nicht drohen sollte: Aber er fand, dass er trotz allem ein Pony benötigte!  
Natürlich würde es noch größer und prächtiger sein als 'Nestor'. Und es würde nicht so einen lachhaften Namen haben, sein Pony würde..  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Getrampel und im nächsten Moment riss ihn jemand mit großer Geschwindigkeit zu Boden.  
„Alexander-"  
„Hephaistion"  
Erschrocken betrachteten sie einander.  
„Verzeih!"  
Hephaistion hatte sich bereits wieder erhoben und hielt dem auf dem Boden liegenden seine Hand hin. Einige Sekunden betrachtete Alexander sie skeptisch, ergriff sie dann jedoch und lies sich mit einem Ruck von Hephaistion nach oben ziehen.  
„Wegen vorhin-",  
Begannen sie beide gleichzeitig, hielten dann inne und lachten.  
„Ich, also es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so ignoriert habe, Alexander.."  
„Nein, Hephaistion: Mir tut es leid. Wenn ich dich zu etwas zwingen will, bringt das unserer Freundschaft Übel: und das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht.."  
„Wieso machst du dir um mich Sorgen?"  
Unsicher strich sich Alexander durchs Gesicht: Er wollte jetzt nichts falsch machen, damit er schnell wieder mit Hephaistion spielen konnte.  
„Ich.. nun ja.. du bist mir wichtig und.. ich mag dich."  
Unsicher, fast schüchtern lächelte er. Erleichtert sah er auf als er Hephaistions leises lachen hörte.  
„Ich mag dich doch auch!"  
Damit nahm er seinen Freund kurz in den Arm.  
„Aber du spielst nicht mehr mit Kassander oder?"  
„Das werde ich nicht: du bist mir wichtiger. Er gibt mit seinem Pony doch nur an."  
Erleichtert atmete Alexander aus.  
„Du.. meintest ..ich meine- heute Vormittag..."  
Hephaistion druckste ein wenig herum.  
„Ja, was habe ich gesagt?"  
„Dass du.. wissen würdest, was wir beide neues Spielen können?!"  
Hephaistion schenkte ihm ein strahlendes, freudiges Lächeln und nun musste auch Alexander laut lachen.  
„Na klar ich-"  
"Da seid ihr Beiden ja!"  
Gleichzeitig drehten sich die beiden Jungen um.  
„Vater!"  
Glücklich lief Hephaistion auf Amyntor zu und umarmte ihn, wobei er jedoch nicht mehr als den Bauch umschließen konnte. Alexander zog er an der Hand hinter sich her.  
„Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch vertragen?"  
„Natürlich!"  
Alexander zwinkerte dem großen Mann zu, sodass Hephaistion es nicht sah. Das Gespräch würde ihr Geheimnis sein!  
„Ich dachte mir Deukalion braucht mal wieder etwas Bewegung. Habt ihr vielleicht Lust, mich auf einem kleinen Ausritt zu begleiten?"  
Unglaubwürdig starrten sich Alexander und Hephaistion für einen kurzen Moment an. Schon bei dem Gedanken an Deuklion, dem großen schwarzen Rappen, der doch Amyntors Stolz war, konnte sie das Gesagte kaum glauben!  
„Ehrlich, Vater?!"  
Vor Freude hüpfte Hephaistion beinahe auf und ab.  
„Natürlich: Bis unser Prinz sein eigenes Pony hat, müsst ihr doch noch fleißig üben!"  
Amyntor zwinkerte dem Prinzen erneut zu, dieser strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Natürlich war das ein einmaliges Angebot das er nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Und es zeigte ihm, wie wichtig die Freundschaft unter Männern doch war!


End file.
